That Damn Uniform
by Eviltwin05
Summary: Momo won a contest to have her uniform altered! What will Toshiro think about it? Hitsuhina slight Rukia/Ichigo and Kenpachi/Yachiru Rated T for suggestive theme.


**That Damn Uniform**

All was quiet and peaceful in the Gotei 13.

"RANGIKU!!!!!" (Or not………)

We start our story in the 10th division with Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya staring at his drunken Vice-captain Rangiku Matsumoto, who was passed out on the couch in Toshiro's office. The vice-captain's eyes came into focus and looked up at her captain. She grinned. "Hey there Captain. What are you doing here?" Toshiro felt a vain start to bulge on his forehead. "I want to know why ANY of your paperwork isn't done and why you decide to fall asleep in my office!!" Toshiro shouted with a tone causing his vice to wince. "You know that I don't like paperwork." Rangiku whined as she flopped back down on the couch. Toshiro glared down at her. "I'm not very fond of it either, but you don't see me putting it off." Rangiku muttered something along the lines of, "Workaholic." Thus causing the room temperature to decrease by half. Rangiku took that as her queue to get out and shuffled out of her frosty captain's office.

When Rangiku left her division, she wandered off to the Women's association meeting room. A.K.A. Byakuya's house.

When she entered, she could see Yachiru and Nanao discussing some things. "Hey! What are you up to?" Rangiku questioned. Yachiru grinned. "We're going to do a raffle!" Rangiku's eyes lit up. "For what?" Rangiku asked. Nanao pushed up her glasses. "We got special permission from Commander-Captain to do this Uniform update contest." Nanao explained coolly. Rangiku's eyebrow rose. "What is it about?" Yachiru's grin got bigger. "We draw the name of a random Gotei 13 Shinagami woman and who ever gets choosing will get their uniform customized by the members of the Women's Association members!" Rangiku put her finger to her chin. She already liked the way her uniform was made (and worn) so she didn't feel like she should try for this, suddenly her eyes sparkled with a mischievous glint. "So every girl in the Gotei 13 is in there…………."

*****************************************

We continue our story with our favorite white haired 10th division captain.

As Toshiro made his way down the halls of 10th division, he noticed that his vice was no where to be found. _Probably getting drunk again._ He thought bitterly. "Captain Hitsugaya!!" Toshiro turned to see Vice-captain Yachiru skipping towards him. She had gotten taller, now taller then Toshiro. (Much to his embarrassment) "Yes Yachiru?" he questioned. She grinned. "We're having a drawing today for a contest! You have to come and watch it!" Toshiro narrowed his eyes at the taller, but as immature as always, girl. "Why? If I do recall, that raffle is for the women, and as far as I know, I'm not a woman." Before Yachiru could reply, he found himself being dragged off by………. Six pairs of hands, as he counted at least. He snapped his head to see that it was Renji, Kira, and Rukia dragging him. "Come on. They have a few other raffles too, besides; I like to see who wins that raffle." Renji pointed out with a sly grin on his face. Toshiro looked to Kira. "I just followed these two here." He replied quickly. He turned to Rukia. "Momo wanted you to come." Rukia replied coolly. Toshiro felt his face grow a little warm. "How do you know?" He grumbled. Rukia grinned. "Chill captain. I am her vice after all." Toshiro knew this. Ever since Rukia returned, Momo was promoted to captain, and she chose Rukia as her Vice-captain. It took a little (A LOT) of persuading of Byakuya to allow Rukia to become Vice, but they did it. (And no blood shed!! Bonus!!) Toshiro sighed in defeat and let the three drag him with Yachiru following shortly after.

When they reached the court yard of 11th division, where the raffle was going to be held (Yachiru begged Kenpachi for hours) they saw Nanao standing on a stage placed in the middle of the court yard ushering for Yachiru to get up there. "I got to go! Good luck!" With that, she skipped off towards the stage. They could see how some of the men in the crowd eyed Yachiru. Renji sighed. "Makes you feel sorry for Kenpachi." He muttered. They all knew how he could be very…….. Possessive of things he loves and it became no secret that he cared for the childish girl. They all shuddered thinking of what Kenpachi would do if he saw all these guys eyeing Yachiru like some piece of meat. "Lot of blood shed." Kira muttered. Deciding that a change of topic was a good idea, Rukia pointed towards the stage. Yachiru stepped forward holding a mike. "Welcome to the raffle, held by the Women's association!" The crowd clapped. Nanao nodded. "We will start the raffle off with one day off pass." Toshiro rolled his eyes at this one. Nanao reached into the machine next to her and pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to Yachiru. Yachiru scanned the paper and grinned. "Rangiku Matsumoto!" Toshiro groaned. "Of all my luck." He grumbled as his Vice popped up on the stage and claimed her prize. "Next is the free trip to the human world." Nanao announced. Yachiru stuffed her hand into the machine and pulled out a crumbled piece of paper. She scanned the paper. "Rukia Kuchiki!" She announced happily. Rukia stood from her seat she took and made her way to the stage. Renji smirked. "More reason to go see your boyfriend!" He called after, Rukia snapped her head toward Renji and sent him a glare but couldn't hide the blush making it's way onto her face. Rukia and Ichigo had started to date a few months back and were pretty happy. After Rukia claimed the piece of paper, Nanao continued the raffles.

********************************************

For the next half of hour, Nanao was calling out the raffles, such as a half off coupon to Urahara's shop, a machine from the human world called a bike, and a date with Byakuya Kuchiki that was won by Soi Fon, who some people could have swore had a blush on her face. When Toshiro thought it was over and was about to leave till Yachiru spoke up. "For the last raffle, this one is for women only!! An alteration of their uniforms personally done by the Women's association!" With this said most of the men got up to leave. Toshiro tried to leave as well, but was stopped by Renji and Kira. "One more isn't going to kill you." Renji pointed out. Grudgingly, Toshiro reseated himself. Yachiru pushed the machine away, (that probably weighed more then a ton) and pulled out a top hat. She put her hand inside it and pulled out a pink piece of paper. Her face spread into a Kenpachi worthy smile. Toshiro could care less who won. "Momo Hinamori!!!" She called. In till she said that. Toshiro nearly fell out of his seat. He could see Momo making her way up to the stage and smiled at the two women. The only thing different about her uniform now was the captain haori. Yachiru grinned at Momo. "We need all your uniforms for the next three days!" Momo bowed to Yachiru. "Of coarse." With this said Nanao announced that the raffle was done.

When most of the Shinagami left, Toshiro was about to congratulate Momo, till Rangiku, Yachiru, Nanao, Rukia, Nemu, and Soi Fon stopped him. "Nuh Uh! You're not allowed to talk to Momo till her uniform is done!" Toshiro rose an eyebrow. "Why?" Yachiru grinned. "Because we say so!" she replied cheerfully. Toshiro felt his patience running low. "You can't stop me from talking to her." Toshiro stated coolly. Nanao stepped forward, she took off her glasses. Toshiro's eyes widened in horror. When Nanao wanted to get a point across, this happened. Toshiro only heard stories around about Nanao's fury and was told that it was scary sight. If the expression on her face wasn't scary then Toshiro didn't know what was. When Nanao placed her glasses back on her face. "I hope we had come to a understanding." she replied. Toshiro nodded his head quickly and shuffled out of the division grounds.

*************************************************

**Women's Association meeting an hour later**

After Momo brought her uniforms over to the meeting, she left the group to their meeting.

"Today's meeting is to discuss the design for Taicho Hinamori's new uniform." Nanao explained. Soi Fon rose her hand and held out her sketch. Yachiru grinned and held out her sketch as well. "Me too!" Rukia brought out her sketch as well. "I also have a few suggestions." she noted. Nemu gave Nemu a blank stare before presenting the sketch in her hands. Rangiku grinned evilly as she handed her sketch in. "I have a few ideas for it too." Nanao sighed and set the papers on the desk next to her. "I bet you do…….."

**With Toshiro that same day**

He looked at the clock on his desk; 7:35 P.M. "It's only three days…… how hard can that be?" He tried to reason.

**Three Days Later**

He thought he was going to go insane.

When he left his division to go to meetings, he would run into Momo. Because she didn't have her uniforms, all she wore was her white kimono to meetings. It might not have distracted the other captains, but to Toshiro it was enough to make him go into his own little fantasies about her. And the troubling thing about seeing her was all he could do was wave and get out of there as fast as he can. When the three days were done, he wanted to thank the heavens and curse them at the same time.

As he made his way to 5th division, he could hear some of Momo's seated officers whispering to themselves. "Did you see Taicho? She looks so hot!" "Man I feel envious to the man she ends up with." "Who knew she had that kind of body?" All these comments made Toshiro a little angry and uneasy. When he made it to Momo's office, he softly knocked on the door. "Be right there!" he heard Momo call. Toshiro felt like butterflies found their way into his stomach. _Calm down Toshiro, it's just Momo. How different can the uniform be?_ The door opened.

Apparently it can change dramatically.

Because there stood Momo completely transformed.

The long and baggy pants that were once part of the uniform were changed to a short miniskirt. (Similar to Nemu's skirt) The top also changed drastically. Instead of being long sleeved it was now tied around her neck and leaving her shoulders bare. (Like Yoruichi's old uniform) He also didn't miss this new alteration. The top hung a little loose so it expose a bit more cleavage then necessary, he had an idea who approved that alteration. Her sword was tied around her waist by a silver sash and hung loosely by her side. The captain Haori was slightly changed as well as it's sleeves were removed so that her shoulders were exposed fully. (Yachiru's idea from Kenpachi)

In other words; Toshiro suddenly felt like the room was too warm.

"G-good day, Hinamori-Taicho." Toshiro muttered. Mistake number one; he never called Momo by her title unless he was nervous. Momo frowned at this. "Is something wrong Shiro-chan?" she questioned innocently. _Yes, I want to push you against the wall and kiss you senseless. _"No nothing is wrong." He replied. Momo didn't seemed convince. She ushered him in. "Come in for some tea." She suggested. With the way she looked right now, he would dye his hair black if she asked. He muttered something before he entered her office with her behind him.

As he took a seat across from Momo, he felt his nerves ease a bit.

But for some reason, God just loved to test Toshiro's restraint.

As Momo set down the tea, she reached for the sugar a short distance from her, causing her shirt dangerously low giving Toshiro a nice view down her shirt. He felt his face heat up again. When Momo reseated herself, she gave Toshiro a concerned look. "Are you sure you're okay? Your face is really red." Toshiro did his best to push down that image of Momo's…… ahem….. Assets from his mind. "I'm fine. Really." He replied as he took a shaky sip of his tea. Momo looked a little disappointed by his answer, but went back to her tea.

It was silent for a good awkward 5 minutes, till Momo broke the silence. "So what have you been doing for the past three days? I haven't seen much of you around besides the meetings." Toshiro cursed himself. Even the girl he loved noticed his strange behavior. "Just been busy, you know; Rangiku's paperwork is never done." Toshiro lied. Surprisingly, Rangiku did a fair amount of her papers during those three days, as she said that it gave her a reason to stay and watch him crack of insanity. Momo nodded her head and took Toshiro's empty tea cup. As she went to wash them, he started to notice a few things about Momo. The way her hips swung slightly as she walked or the how her curves stuck out in all the right places. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably. As Momo returned she examined Toshiro's face again. She frowned disapprovingly. "Shiro-chan I think you're sick. Your face is all red again!" Toshiro put his hand to his face and indeed, he felt the heat on his face again. Momo strutted over to Toshiro and placed her hand on his forehead.

Okay. That did it. Toshiro felt his restraint snap.

He grabbed Momo's arms and pushed her against the nearest wall. It didn't hurt her, but it defiantly got her attention. "Shiro-chan?" she questioned. She was met with a fierce stare. "Do you have any idea of what you put me through?" Toshiro hissed out. Momo was confused, she had no idea what he was talking about. She felt his hands wander from her arms and to her waist. He laid his head against her shoulder. "Do you know how much control I have to use from not attacking you and ravishing you at mere sight?" He whispered against her ear. Momo shivered at the tone of his voice. "N-no." she muttered softly in reply. He lightly bit her earlobe and whispered. "It takes a lot." She felt herself catch her breath in her throat as he left butterfly kisses across her cheek.

Momo had never felt anything like this.

Ever since she became captain, she had already came up to the conclusion that she was in love with Toshiro, but she never thought he could feel the same. But with the way he was acting right now, she rethought that assumption. His face hovered only a few centimeters away from her face and her mind silently ranting about hurrying up. "Momo, I love you, I will not continue if you don't want me to.

She couldn't take it.

Her hands found their way behind Toshiro's head and pulled him to her. He was stiff at first, due to the surprise of the action, but quickly relaxed and kissed her back. Momo never felt so alive, the adrenaline in her veins never stopped pulsing as Toshiro's lips moved from her lips to her neck.

Toshiro nibbled and kissed Momo's neck, claiming her as his own and saw the advantage he had with her uniform. He could easily assault her neck without the bothersome sleeves and he could make quick work of the uniform faster then the original.

In fact; he decided he liked this one better then the old one.

**The End**

Please comment and subscribe!!!


End file.
